COMO TANTAS OTRAS VECES
by inqui25
Summary: Hermion ama a Harry, pero el esta con otra, ¿Hermione se lo confesara? ¿que reaccion tendra Harry?. Regalo de Missi para mi hermana. Es un oneshot


COMO TANTAS OTRAS VECES...

Esa grieta en la pared tiene una pinta extraña, quizás debiera decirselo a alguien, no vaya a ser que se caiga la torre. Hace días que la obserbo, siempre pensando en cosas que no debería, en cosas imposibles... fantasías. Puras fantasías se forman en mi cabeza una y otra vez, y aun con la certeza de saber que no es real, que solo son sueños, ilusiones locas, formadas en las innumerables noches de insomnio, el solo recordarlos hace que sea por unos instantes completamente feliz, antes de recordar otra vez que no es real. El no sabe nada, por supuesto. Finjo ser feliz, como si no sintiera nada, como si esa herida, abierta hace cinco años ya se hubiese cerrado... es mas, como si nunca hubiese existido. El no sabe de su existencia, y debe seguir así. Mis manos juguetean sobre mi regazo, nerviosas, al saber que el se acerca. Para disimular, cojo uno de mis libros, lo abro, y finjo estar concentrada, como tantas otras veces. Viene y se sienta a mi lado. Siento un ligero temblor cuando el dice:  
-¿Qué haces, Hermione? Te estaba buscando.  
-Estaba estudiando-miento con la mirada fija en el libro, como si no me importara su presencia, como si quisiera estar sola, cuando con una sola de sus palabras bastaría para hacerme temblar de emoción, de alegría, al saberme su mejor amiga.  
-Lo imaginaba-dice con voz de resignado.  
Por primera vez levanto la vista y lo miro a los ojos. Hay algo que le preocupa, lo se, puedo verlo en su cara¡Es tan malo disimulando!  
-¿Te ha pasado algo?-pregunto sabiendo, o mas bien, intuyendo cual era la causa de sus males.  
Me mira fijamente, como sopesando si responderme o no, y es ahí, en sus ojos, donde hayo una respuesta. Es por Luna, su novia, como imaginaba. Probablemente han vuelto a discutir y le da pena conmigo. Finalmente digo bajando nuevamente la mirada al libro.  
-No te preocupes, veras como pronto se le pasa.  
El me mira asombrado, sorprendiéndose de que una vez mas sepa lo que le pasa, como si yo no estuviera pendiente de cada gesto, de cada palabra, de cada mirada de sus ojos. Por fin parece que va a contarme lo que ha pasado, así que lo miro fijamente.  
-Hemos discutido porque le he dicho que me quedaría aquí estas vacaciones, y ella insistía en que me fuera a esquiar con ella.  
-¿Y por que le has dicho eso?  
-Bueno, es que ya pasé con ella parte de las vacaciones de verano, y me apetece quedarme en Hogwarts.  
Por enésima vez lo miro a los ojos. Estan fijos en el suelo, como siempre que quiere esconderme algo.  
-No me mientas-digo sonriendo-tu verdadero motivo es que no sabes esquiar...  
He dado en el clavo, su mirada lo refleja, y el también sonríe. Espera una respuesta, un consejo, algo... como tantas otras veces.  
-Yo creo que deberías ir. Hay un sencillo hechizo con el cual se puede esquiar como si llevaras años haciendolo.  
-¿De verdad?  
-Claro que si, viene en el libro de tercero.  
-Gracias, Hermione, no se que haría sin ti-dice mientras sonríe, agradecido de que nuevamente le haya ayudado. No puedo evitarlo y sonrío yo también. Soy feliz porque el es feliz. Aunque no pueda estar conmigo, soy feliz de poder ayudarlo, de que cuente conmigo, de que no me deje de lado, de que no se aleje de mi...  
Se levanta y hace un gesto con la cabeza para despedirse, y finalmente sale por el agujero del retrato para hacer las paces con Luna.  
Sigo sonriendo, es inevitable, pensando en el. Soy feliz y sin embargo me duele. Seguramente pasará la navidad lejos de mi, con su novia, pero soy feliz porque es en mi en quien confía, es a mi a quien le cuenta sus secretos, sus miedos, sus problemas... ¿qué mas se puede pedir?...  
Mi sonrisa tiembla un poco mientras la primera lágrima cae de mis ojos, la primera de muchas que pugnan por salir... ¿Por qué mi cuerpo traiciona mis pensamientos? Yo solo quiero lo mejor para el, con eso soy feliz... Pero duele, duele como un punzón que se clava una y otra vez, pinchando mis sentimientos, desangrándome por dentro... Mantengo la vista fija en el libro, fingiendo concentración. Nadie se fija nunca en la chapona, prefecta y premio anual, no tendrían por que hacerlo ahora. Seco mis ojos en un intento por dejar de llorar, por pensar que por lo menos eso me basta, pero no es cierto... Mis gemidos se hacen mas frecuentes y ruidosos, si sigo así, alguien se dará cuenta. Recojo mis cosas y subo rápidamente hacia el dormitorio. Cierro la puerta por dentro y me desplomo sin mas sobre mi cama, sin tratar tan siquiera de controlar mis gemidos, mis lágrimas, ... sin importarme nada...  
De repente una voz dice:  
-Hermione, no puedes seguir así.  
Enseguida reconozco la voz y giro mi cabeza. Justo al lado de la puerta, de pie, se encuentra Ginny, que me mira fijamente.  
-¿Por qué te empeñas en sufrir tu sola?- dice mientras se acerca a mi cama. Ella sabe perfectamente lo que me pasa, aunque nunca me hizo falta contárselo. Muchas veces he llorado en su regazo, sin control. Desde luego, no era la primera vez que me consolaba y probablemente no sería la última. Podía confiar en ella. Desde hacía años se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Harry, porque ella sabía lo que era, y aunque no me pudiera ayudar dada la lejanía de su posición con Harry, me había escuchado, estado conmigo, y en ocasiones, aconsejado. Se había convertido sin darme cuenta, en una de mis mejores amigas, la única que sabía mis verdaderos sentimientos. El hecho de que ella se apartara de Harry y comenzara a salir con otro, para que yo no sufriera hizo que le tomara un inmenso cariño. Por fin hace dos años dejó atrás sus sentimientos por Harry... Ojalá pudiera hacer yo lo mismo para dejar de sufrir.  
-Hermione, yo creo que deberías decírselo. Por lo menos, si no te correspondiera, sabrías lo que en verdad siente, y te sentirías aliviada, estoy segura.  
La miro a los ojos y veo que sonríe. No se como lo hace, pero siempre consigue relajarme. Poco a poco dejo de llorar, y finalmente contesto.  
-No podría vivir sabiendo que no tengo ninguna posibilidad. Por lo menos así, todavía me quedan las fantasías...  
-Pero eso es engañarte a ti misma, Hermione. Tu te mereces mucho mas. No puedes seguir viviendo pendiente de el, viendo como sale con Luna, y muriéndote por dentro sin decir nada. Te destrozará. Llegará un momento en el que no podrás más y explotarás, o peor, llegará un momento en que no seas capaz de sentir de nuevo lo que es el amor, enamorarse, querer,... porque te ahogarás en tus confusos sentimientos, y matarás lo que hoy por hoy te mantiene viva.  
La vuelvo a mirar. Se que tiene razón, que no debería, pero no puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento, porque en ese caso estaría muerta. Parece comprender lo que siento sin necesidad de decírselo, lo veo en su mirada, como también veo resignación. Se levanta y me mira.  
-Deberías dormir algo. Tienes los ojos hinchados, estas horrible- dice sonriendo.  
No puedo evitarlo y también sonrio. Tiene razón. Mañana será el último día antes de las vacaciones, y debo descansar.

**  
Noto algo de frío en la espalda, así que me doy la vuelta, y noto bastante claridad. Poco a poco abro los ojos, y veo que el sol ya está bastante alto. Me hago un poco la remolona, no quiero levantarme, porque se que volverá a ser un día normal. Lo veré con ella, me moriré por dentro y aun así lo ayudaré, sin que se dé cuenta. ¿Merece la pena levantarse solo para ver eso? Mi cerebro empieza a funcionar más rápido y no me cuesta mucho hallar una respuesta a mi pregunta: Si. Si merece la pena, porque aunque el esté con otra, aunque quiera a otra, sigo siendo su mejor amiga, a la única que le pide consejo, la única en quien confía para contarle sus penas... Ni siquiera a Ron le contaba tantas cosas...  
Por fin me decido, me destapo y me siento en la cama. Entonces recuerdo algo, y mis movimientos se acelera, al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón. Hoy se va, hoy se va con Luna, y estaré tres semanas sin verle. Me visto con rapidez y salgo del dormitorio. Miro en la sala común, sin éxito. El no se encuentra allí. Me dirijo a toda prisa al agujero del retrato, y comienzo a buscarle por el castillo, con el corazón en la garganta, temiendo que quizás ya se haya ido, sin despedirse... Las lágrimas comienzan a bañar mi rostro, una vez mas, por su ausencia. No puedo estar sin él¡No puedo¡TIENE QUE ESTAR EN ALGUNA PARTE¡No puede haberse ido! Busco infructuosamente durante veinte minutos intentando convencerme a mi misma de que no es posible, de que no se iría sin despedirse, pero mis ojos parecen conocer la realidad y bañan intensamente mis mejillas con lágrimas traicioneras. ¡No puedo mas, y en mitad de un pasillo del séptimo piso, me agacho en el suelo, consciente de que mis piernas no me sostienen y comienzo a llorar sin control. Tapo la cara con mis manos y me balanceo de adelante para atrás... ¡El no está¡NO ESTÁ! Se fue... Las lágrimas que corren por mis mejillas no son nada comparadas con el llanto que desprende mi corazón.  
Siento que alguien se acerca, y trato inútilmente de disimular, como si me hubiera caído algo y estuviera recogiéndolo, cuando es su voz la que habla.  
-¡Hermione!  
Giro mi cabeza, creyendo que mis oídos me engañan, que no puede ser verdad¡Que el no puede estar allí, que es otra de mis fantasías... ¡Pero no¡ES EL, ESTÁ AQUÍ!  
-Hermione¿qué te pasa¿Por qué lloras?  
-No, nada, es que se me ha metido algo en el ojo-miento girando la vista al suelo.  
Veo que se acerca, y un temblor ya conocido recorre mi cuerpo. Me coge por los brazos y me ayuda a levantarme.  
-¡Estás temblando¿qué te pasa?  
-Nada-vuelvo a mentir, sabiendo de antemano que no me va a creer.  
-No me mientas, algo te pasa, y no me voy a ir hasta que me lo digas. Mira como te he encontrado¡En el suelo¡Llorando a lágrima viva¿Y me dices que no pasa nada?  
No puedo evitarlo, las lágrimas siguen corriendo por mis mejillas y continúo con la mirada fija en el suelo. No se que contestar...  
-Mírame a los ojos, y dime que te pasa.  
Sus brazos siguen cogiéndome por los hombros, lo cual hace que me siga estremeciendo bajo ellos. Lentamente levanto la mirada, sin llegar todavía a toparme con sus ojos. No puedo mirarlo, porque descubriría mi secreto. Mis ojos reflejan mi verdad, incapaces de ocultarla tras el manto de lágrimas, por eso no puedo mirarlo... Él está con Luna, nunca será mío. De repente una de sus manos coge mi cara, y hace que mi mirada se tope con sus ojos, esos ojos verdes que me hacen delirar, que son la causa de mi estado...  
Y se da cuenta. Veo en su mirada que lo sabe, que ahora todo encaja, mis sentimientos lo confunden, y me suelta súbitamente. Vuelvo a bajar mi mirada, aunque se que es inútil, pero sé, aun sin mirarlo, lo que pasa por la mente de Harry. Está confundido, no esperaba esto. Siento que me observa, esperando una respuesta de mi parte, una explicación, algo...  
Vuelvo a mirarlo y siento que algo explota dentro de mi. Mi boca comienza a hablar, como si tuviera vida propia. Trato de callarla, pero ya es imposible...  
-Harry, te amo, siempre te he amado,... Y tu nunca te has dado cuenta. He sufrido, he llorado cada vez que me contabas algo de Luna, y te ocultaba lo que pasaba, pero ya no puedo mas, no puedo mas. Traté de negármelo a mi misma, de convencerme de que no sentía nada, pero es inútil... tu eres mi vida, Harry, y no puedo cambiarlo.-veo que me mira fijamente sorprendiéndose de mis palabras. Ciertamente no sabía nada, y lo pilla de sorpresa, pero ya no puedo más, quiero una respuesta.-Dime- digo mientras mis ojos no dejan ni un momento de segregar amargas lágrimas, durante tanto tiempo contenidas.-Dime si hay la mas mínima posibilidad de que puedas corresponderme, la más pequeña posibilidad de que no me veas solo como una amiga...  
Busca una respuesta, puedo leerlo en sus ojos, y la encuentra. Sus ojos dicen que no y busca la manera de no hacerme daño, pero ya es tarde, ya me lo ha hecho. No puedo seguir ahí y salgo corriendo, sin rumbo. Corro... corro cuanto puedo, llorando mares de lágrimas de sangre, que salen directamente de mi corazón para perderse en el infinito. Una canción suena en mis oídos, como clavándose en mi alma: **

El dolor cuando es por dentro, es mas fuerte  
No se alivia, con decírselo a la gente  
Lloraré si se llorar  
Como el tímido rocío del clavel  
En mi soledad  
Esta vez todos se irán, ya lo se  
A tu lado en cada golpe  
Como lo hacen las orillas y la mar  
Como lo hace el campo y el agua que lloverá.

Salgo a los terrenos del colegio donde la lluvia cae incesantemente, como mis lágrimas... y corro, corro como nunca antes lo había hecho, como si quisiera huir de el... ¡NO¡NO TE SIGAS ENGAÑANDO! Huyes de tus propios sentimientos... ¿Por qué corres? Ellos no se van a quedar atrás porque corras más, ellos van contigo, son parte de ti... como él. No puedes huir de el eternamente¡NO PUEDES! El se irá, si, pero volverá y tendrás que enfrentarlo. La decisión es tuya, tienes que elegir si quieres seguir teniéndolo como amigo o si quieres alejarte de él. ¡NO! El es parte de mi, es parte de mi, pero tengo que sacarlo de mi corazón... ¡Pero no quiero sacarlo¡No quiero perderlo! Pero debo...  
Abatida caí al suelo consciente de que en la lucha entre el corazón y la razón solo puede haber un ganador: la razón. Debo hacer caso a mi cabeza, olvidarle y alejarme de él.  
Otra canción viene a mi mente, como si fuera hecha para mi, para este momento...

Pero va a ser muy difícil enfrentar la realidad  
No estar contigo  
La razón y el corazón van a luchar  
Como enemigos  
La razón me va a decir una vez mas  
¡mejor perderte!  
Y este tonto corazón me va a implorar  
Volver a verte.

Mi decisión está tomada. Se que será duro, se que caeré otras veces, que estaré hundida en un abismo, del que tendré que salir, pero no puedo seguir así. Debo olvidarle... Se que esto me alejará de el, es inevitable, nada volverá a ser igual, pero quizás sea lo mejor, quizás será mas fácil olvidarlo de ese modo...

**  
Ya ha pasado una semana desde que se fue, y lo extraño... lo extraño mucho... afortunadamente Ginny está conmigo... es un gran apoyo para mi, sin ella nada sería igual. Con el paso de los días me he dado cuenta de que ella tenía razón, de que me encuentro mal, estoy hundida, pero aliviada, por lo menos se lo que siente y eso me tranquiliza. Pero sufro igual, no se como mirarlo a la cara cuando vuelva, como enfrentarme a el sabiendo que conoce mis sentimientos... No quiero que llegue ese día y sin embargo lo deseo... Deseo verlo,... Estar con el, sentirme su mejor amiga, pero se que no será así, ya que nada volverá a ser lo que era. **

**  
Veo el sol, como tiñendo el cielo de un suave tono rosado, que poco a poco va dando paso a un pálido azul, que va tomando fuerza. Como ya viene siendo costumbre, no he dormido nada, y me encuentro en el alfeiraz de la ventana, mirando como mis compañeras duermen plácidamente... ¡Quién pudiera ser como ellas!...  
Me encuentro un poco inquieta, hoy vuelve, y no se como lo miraré, como actuaré, no se nada...  
Mis compañeras van despertando poco a poco, y el alboroto habitual llena la habitación. Me visto junto con ellas y bajo a desayunar, bueno, bajo al gran comedor, porque como viene siendo ya costumbre, no puedo probar bocado. **

Después de haber estado toda la tarde en mi cuarto, me doy cuenta de que ya casi es hora de cenar. Mi corazón se vuelve loco y empieza a latir sin control, al mismo tiempo que me pongo de pie y mis manos se entrecruzan.  
Me acerco a la puerta, aunque todavía no la abro. Mi cuerpo tiembla, pensando en lo que quizás encontraré en la sala común. Finalmente me decido a abrirla, y bajo la escalera lentamente, a pesar de tener unas ganas locas de correr, de correr hacia el y abrazarlo, pero se que no debo. Al llegar abajo, levanto la mirada, con temor de encontrarlo en la sala común, y con decepción al comprobar que no se encuentra allí. Avanzo hacia el retrato, para ir a cenar, cuando siento una mano en mi espalda. Me giro sobre mis pies, y encuentro a Ginny mirándome fijamente. No necesitamos palabras para entendernos. Su mirada me dice que me tranquilize, que ella estará conmigo, y que no importa lo que pase, ya que siempre podré contar con ella. Con una mirada le digo un "Gracias", y salimos juntas por el agujero del retrato. Cerca del gran comedor, me detengo, incapaz de continuar. Mis pies no me responden, al mismo tiempo que mi alma vuela. No puedo continuar sabiendo que está alli, que voy a verlo por primera vez desde que conoce mis sentimientos, y que no se que encontrare en su mirada, si desprecio, indiferencia, amistad o lástima... lástima... No podría soportar su lástima...  
Como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, veo que Harry sale del comedor, acompañado de Luna, e inmediatamene vuelvo mi mirada hacia el suelo. Mis ojos vuelven a estar vidriosos, pero no puedo permitir que ni una sola lágrima salga de ellos... ni una más... ya son demasiadas las derramadas por Harry... Siento la mano de Ginny en mi espalda, y eso me reconforta. Lentamente levanto la vista, sabiendo que tendré que enfrentarme a el alguna vez, e incapaz de aguantar mas le miro a los ojos. El también me mira, pero en su mirada no hallo ninguno de los sentimientos que esperaba encontrar. Reflejan pena, una gran pena, ya que están oscuros y han perdido parte de su brillo. La causa de esa pena la desconozco, solo se que quiero ayudarle, que no puedo dejar que sufra, y en un instante olvido lo pasado estas tres semanas, olvido mis propósitos, mi firme decisión de alejarme de el, lo que me ha hecho sufrir, y me acerco a el con decisión y lo embuelbo en un abrazo. Eso lo toma por sorpresa, pero veo en su cara que sabe el motivo de mi abrazo, que he vuelto a descifrar su mirada como solo yo se hacerlo, y que estaré ahí por si me lo quiere contar. Me separo poco a poco y lo vuelvo a mirar a los ojos. Reflejan gratitud... y amistad. No he perdido su amistad, y eso me reconforta. No importa lo que yo sufra, siempre que el este bien, y que yo pueda estar con el... No importa lo pasado, importa el presente.  
-Gracias Hermione, lo necesitaba.  
-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo-contesto convencida de mis palabras. Luna nos mira fijamente, con el ceño fruncido, pero no me importa. He recuperado la amistad de mi amigo, de mi mejor amigo, y eso es lo importante.  
Me despido, y entro en el gran comedor. Por primera vez en varios dias, siento verdaderas ganas de comer. Me encuentro mas animada, mucho mas animada por haber recuperado su amistad de lo que lo estaría por alejarme de el, mucho mas contenta porque sea yo, y no luna, la que consiga aliviar sus males...  
Mucho mas relajada subo a la sala común, y lo encuentro sentado en una butaca delante del fuego, solo, mirándolo como hechizado. Me acerco a el y me doy cuenta de que me espera a mi. Por fin va a contarme que es lo que lo tiene tan triste. Me siento a su lado y lo miro, esperando que comience, y de su boca surge lo que en ese momento menos esperaba:  
-Lupin ha muerto-dice sin rodeos.  
-¿cómo?-pregunto yo incrédula, como si no hubiera escuchado bien su comentario.-¿En serio?  
El asiente con la cabeza, con la mirada todavía fija en el fuego. Parece que mi cerebro no funciona correctamente, es como si hubiera entrado en shock, y me hubiese quedado ahí...¿Lupin muerto¿muerto¿cómo era posible?  
Nuevamente como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos responde a mi pregunta:  
-Lo atacaron. Varios mortífagos lo pillaron por sorpresa en su casa, y no tubo tiempo de defenderse. Me enteré en medio de las vacaciones, ya que Dumbledore me fue a buscar y me llevo a la base de la Orden.  
Muerto... estaba muerto... Todo el animo que había vuelto a mi desde la cena, se había desvanecido completamente, para sumirme nuevamente en un abismo. ¿Cuánto mas seguiríamos teniendo que soportar cosas como esa? De mis ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, incapaces de ser contenidas dada la magnitud de mi estado. Todavía no me había recuperado de lo de Harry y ahora un nuevo golpe, mas duro todavía, aunque no mas profundo, pero un golpe al fin y al cabo. Siento como Harry me abraza, tratando de consolarme, pero inconscientemente me aparto de el, y salgo corriendo escaleras arriba. Ni siquiera se porque lo he hecho... porque he rechazado su abrazo, pero algo me impulsó a hacerlo. Antaño me hubiese dejado envolver por ese abrazo, y me derritiría dentro de el, pero por alguna extraña razón lo rechazé... Es como si mi corazón pusiera una barrera, para no volver a ser lastimado, como si inconscientemente me alejara de Harry, por mis sentimientos...

Pasaron días en los que no pude olvidar la muerte de Lupin no se apartaba de mi pensamiento, días duros, en los que ya ni lloraba, quizás por falta de lágrimas, quizás porque me estaba haciendo mas fuerte, y podía soportar mas cosas, no lo se... Yo solo podía pensar en que Lupin ya no estaba con nosotros y en que quizás, ya ni en Hogwarts estaríamos seguros... Me preocupa mucho Harry, ya que se que él es el objetivo primordial de Voldemort, y que está en peligro... pero no puedo estar con él... quiero ayudarlo¡claro que quiero, quiero estar con el, cuidarlo, protegerlo, pero por alguna razón, me acabo apartando de él. Mi subconsciente me aleja de el, y termino por evitarlo todo el rato, a pesar de que quisiera hacer lo contrario. Cada vez que me lo encuentro, que lo veo, lo saludo, si, pero me marcho enseguida por otro lado cuando veo que el se acerca, ... igual que en clase, ya no me siento con el, como antaño, sino que paso de largo, y me acabo sentando delante de todo, junto con Neville... Las pocas veces que lo miro a los ojos, noto en ellos preocupación, perplejidad, y algo nuevo, algo que nunca había visto, y que no sabría descifrar, quizás angustia... no lo se, porque enseguida aparto la mirada. Echo de menos nuestras conversaciones, nuestros momentos pasados juntos, tantos ya... cuando nos hicieron premio anual... lo echo de menos, pero no puedo hacer nada ya... pareciera que he emprendido un camino que no tiene retorno, y que nada volverá ya a ser lo que era...  
Y así me paso el día, esquivándole, evitando sus miradas, su tacto, alejándome de el poco a poco... y cuanto más me alejo mas parece buscarme, más me lo encuentro, más me mira... Mi único apoyo, continúa siendo Ginny, que está conmigo, que me ayuda, me anima, y trata de hacerme reir. En el comedor siempre me siento con ella, y la mayor parte del tiempo en que no tenemos clase, lo pasamos en el dormitorio de chicas, conversando o haciendo las tareas. Ya casi ni paro en la sala común, y por primera vez en tres años, estoy descuidando mis deberes de prefecta.  
Como tantas otras veces, me encuentro en los terrenos del colegio, cerca del sauce boxeador, ya que se ha convertido en uno de mis lugares favoritos para mi. Quizás me siento identificada con el... se encuentra situado en un lugar, solo, apartado del resto de los árboles, y propicia su soledad, ya que no permite que nadie se le acerque, quizás para que no le hagan daño... como yo... y sin embargo, no podría imaginar los terrenos del colegio sin el sauce boxeador, porque entonces no sería Hogwarts... como Harry... no puedo imaginar el colegio sin Harry, y sin embargo lo aparto de mi...  
Ensimismada como estoy en mis pensamientos, no me doy cuenta de que alguien se ha acercado a mi, y me observa, hasta que oigo a las palabras brotar de su boca.  
-¿Por qué, Hermione?  
Me doy la vuelta, sabiendo perfectamente quien se encuentra detrás mía, y lo encuentro allí, mirándome con esa expresión ya conocida que se ha apoderado de sus ojos en las últimas semanas.  
-¿Por qué, que?-pregunto perpleja, sin saber a que se refiere.  
-¿Por qué te alejas de mi, porque me evitas?  
-Yo no te evito-miento deliberadamente-no te creas el ombligo del mundo.  
No se ni porque he dicho eso, ha salido de mis labios sin que me diera cuenta, y sin embargo se que le he hecho daño, sus ojos lo demuestran. Veo decepción, y perplejidad, seguramente eso era lo que menos se esperaba de mi, asi que torpemente murmuro:  
-Lo siento, no pretendia decir eso.  
-¿Por qué has cambiado? Ahora me evitas, huyes de mi, tienes miedo de toparte con mi mirada, tienes miedo de estar a solas conmigo... Echo de menos a la antigua Hermione...  
No se que contestar a eso, así que dejo que continúe hablando.  
-Esa Hermione que estaba en los momentos difíciles, en los momentos malos, pero también en los momentos felices. La que me aconsejaba, la que me abrazaba, la que me regañaba... ¿Por qué, Hermione?  
-Esa Hermione ya no existe. Me sorprende que precisamente seas tu el que me haga esta pregunta, cuando eres tu el motivo de mi cambio-digo dejando una vez mas salir mis sentimientos. He aprendido a no guardar las cosas, a decirlas en su momento, ya que he comprendido que si guardas algo mucho tiempo, te acaba desgarrando por dentro, y ahora que mis heridas estaban cicatrizando, no permitiría que volvieran a ser abiertas...  
-No sabía que aquel día me confesarías tales cosas. No imaginaba ni remotamente lo que sentías por mí, nunca te había visto de esa manera, y creía que tu a mi tampoco. Por eso me sorprendió y no supe que contestarte. Creía que te veía solo como una amiga, como una hermana que siempre está ahí cuando la necesito, pero no era así. Con tu cambio, con tu alejamiento me he dado cuenta de lo que realmente tenía al lado, y nunca había valorado. Hermione yo...  
PLAS  
Con los ojos vidriosos le suelto una sonora bofetada. Me mira perplejo al mismo tiempo que una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla.  
-¿por qué me haces esto¿por qué¿Por que cuando por fin te estoy olvidando vienes y me sueltas todo esto? No creía que fueras así. Creía que eras honesto, honrado, bueno...y sincero, ese chico del que un día me enamoré, pero ahora me estás demostrando que no. ¿Por qué quieres que todo el mundo esté pendiente de ti?-digo llorando ya sin control-¿Por qué?  
Sin esperar respuesta salgo corriendo hacia el castillo, dejándolo allí, aun con la marca de mi mano en su cara. ¿Por qué juega conmigo? El tiene a Luna, el está enamorado de ella... ¿por qué juega conmigo¿Por qué quiere volverme a ilusionar¿Por qué me hace mas daño?  
Todas las heridas que estaban cicatrizando, chorreaban ahora a borbotones... subí al cuarto de las chicas, y me desplomé llorando en la cama. Lloré y lloré como hace mucho no lo hacía, preguntándome todavía el porque de su comportamiento, ya que no le hallaba explicación... nada tenía sentido, NADA. Veo que Ginny, entra al cuarto y me abraza con ternura. No sabe el motivo de mi estado, pero como tantas otras veces, está cuando la necesito. Cuando ya me voy calmando, me pregunta la causa de mi estado, y brevemente le relato el hecho ocurrido junto al sauce boxeador. Para mi sorpresa, Ginny se levanta de golpe, me mira a los ojos y me dice muy seria.  
-Hermione, creo que te has confundido, y que los sentimientos de Harry si son sinceros. Harry cortó con Luna hace una semana.  
La miro muy fijamente, para saber si me está diciendo la verdad, y en sus ojos encuentro sinceridad... Ahora lo veo claro... ahora lo comprendo...  
Salgo corriendo sin ni siquiera darle las gracias, todavía llorando mares de lágrimas, y busco a Harry en la sala común, sin éxito. Comienzo a buscarlo por el castillo con un único propósito, encontrarle, disculparme y abrazarle... abrazarle como nunca antes lo había hecho... ¿por qué habia sido tan ciega? Ahora lo comprendía... ese nuevo sentimiento en los ojos de Harry... no era, como había imaginado, angustia... era amor, un amor igual al mio, algo tan ovio, y sin embargo tan escondido para mi... un sentimiento que no había visto en los ojos de nadie que me mirara a mí. Salí a los terrenos del colegio, todavía buscándole, todavía llorando... Y lo encontré. Todavía estaba en el lugar donde lo había dejado, contemplando el árbol, como estaba yo cuando el me encontró.  
-HARRY, HARRY!  
Lo llamé desesperada. El me miró, perplejo y angustiado al ver mi llanto. Yo corrí, seguí corriendo y corriendo, hasta llegar a junto de el, y lo abracé con fuerza.  
-Harry, perdóname, perdóname. Se que he sido una tonta, se que eras sincero, y no te creí. Perdona. Tu eres lo mas importante para mí, y no soportaría que me hicieras daño, por eso me negue a creer que sintieras algo por mí, por tonta... perdoname.  
Siento que el también me rodea con sus brazos, y me susurra al oído.  
-No hay nada que perdonar, tu reacción es lógica. La culpa es mía, que he tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti. Que ciego he estado. Perdoname.  
Poco a poco nos vamos separando, yo todavía con los ojos llorosos, y el con una enorme sonrrisa en los labios. Seca mis lágrimas con una de sus manos y me susurra un "te quiero, Hermione, Y siempre te querré", y nos fundimos en el mas tierno beso que se haya podido dar sobre la faz de la tierra.

Y nuevamente una canción viene a mis oídos:

Si una puerta se te cierra  
Otra puerta se abrirá  
Lo que en realidad importa  
Es no renunciar jamás  
Pues tal vez estes a un solo paso  
Busca una salida  
Un mañana que  
De una nueva vida  
Todo el mundo que  
Luchara con fe  
Dentro del valor que no se ve

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

No se que paso se me borro asi que lo tuve que volver a subir. Este fic es un regalo de Missginni para mi hermana Inqui25, el dia de la boda de mi hermana. Espero que les guste y que dejen muchos reviwes.


End file.
